Endless Love
by Miroku8o8Luver
Summary: Sango died in a train accident, well thats what miroku thought. He tries to move on and he fell in luv with another girl. When he found out Sango was still alive after a year she didn't love him anymore and he still loved her. Is it the end for Miroku? Wh


Endless Love Miroku: I cried hard once I heard the news. I couldn't bare the pain. Inu Yasha and Kagome broke the news to me that Sango was now dead. I wanted to die right then and there.  
  
She had died in a train accident coming back from visiting her parent's grave. About 49 people were killed and 21 injured. Sango was one of the killed ones.  
  
I never talked for two days. Not a word to anyone. I missed Sango dearly; it felt like it was the end of the world to me. And I never got admitted my feelings to her before she had died. He never thought this was going to come up soon. She was too young too die.  
  
Flash back to Train accident Sango: I sat here alone with out no one with me on this train, I wish Miroku was here. I never saw the gang for about a week. I wonder how they do without me. I wonder what I missed while I was away.  
  
I looked out the window. It was beautiful it reminded me of Miroku. I wish soon when I see him again; I would be able to tell him my feelings. But there is a feeling I feel that something is gonna be in the way.  
  
The train was going faster and faster and everyone was scared. I looked around and everyone was screaming and worried. I didn't know why. So I checked to see what was happening. The train was out of control. Not only has the train gone out of control so had the train tracks too. The train tracks leaded our train to another path to where the other trains go in different directions from us.  
  
I tried not to worry but I did. I felt more scared while the people screamed and cried. I stayed in my seat praying for nothing to happen. Hoping for some miracles to come but there wasn't any hope there was death ahead of all of us. The train trailed to the wrong tracks and everyone saw another train coming our way. I knew it was the end for so I stayed there waiting for my death. The other train crashed into ours as I blacked out. I felt dead... But my heart never gave up on me.  
  
When I woke up there was fire. More screaming and there was a lot of people dying. There was a lot of crying. I couldn't really see everything sounded blurry and looked blurry. I only could feel the heat burning my body.  
  
My arms were burned and I felt like it was the end for me. I felt my bloody arms and legs. I knew there were gonna be a lot of people that were gonna die and I knew I was gonna be one of them, but lucky for me I didn't die yet. I saw a man before I blacked out, a young boy about my age. He carried me but before I knew what happened I blacked out.  
  
Before I knew it I was in the hospital. There were needles in both my arms. I had a tube going in my nose and bandages all over me. One bandage was on my head. I felt much cleaner but there were sores all over my body. I saw at the chair the boy who saved me. He looked almost like Miroku. He was cute. But he didn't look all like Miroku. I looked at him closely because everything was so blurry. At first I thought it was Miroku but it wasn't.  
  
"w-who...who are y-you?" I stuttered. It was hard to talk.  
  
"Are you alright? My name is Hiroshi; I saved you from the train accident"  
  
"Thank you" I bowed her head not to low to avoid the pain  
  
"Do you have a place to stay? If you want you may stay with me in my mansion"  
  
"I do-don't remember where I came from" I tried to have not much pain in my head. I accepted because I had no where to stay and I couldn't remember what really had happened, actually I don't remember much. I only remember three people in my head. One of them I couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
Miroku  
  
I cried every night. I missed her a lot. I had only two choices, to live without her in pain, or to die and live with her in heaven. I decided I was going to sacrifice my self to be with her.  
  
I walked away from the group. I went to the water fall alone. And threw away some of my stuff. I threw away a locket I had around my neck since the day I met her with her name on it. I walked into the water and I was about to jump over and die. I cried and closed my eyes and got ready to jump. But a hand pulled my shoulder. It was a girl about my age [17]. I never had seen her before. I think she was a village girl. She stopped me before I had jumped.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked looking worried at me. "Why are you gonna kill yourself? Please don't a handsome looking guy like you shouldn't do that to yourself..."  
  
I just looked at her. The girl told me her name was 'Sueko'. She was really pretty but I couldn't get my mind off Sango. I was lost. But she offered me to stay with her at her place. I nodded. I was lost and I couldn't go back to where I came from. I forgot almost everything because all I could have thought about was Sango.  
  
I walked with her to her place and sat on the couch and just cried. She got me some tea and food. I stood there and just thought. She left me to think.  
  
I got to know her more. She was really nice. She almost reminded me of another Sango. It made me almost forget about why I was sad. I had a great time with her. For weeks I stayed with her.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I was out of the hospital. I recovered my memory and most of my wounds. For days I thought of Miroku. But getting to know Hiroshi made me happier day by day. He reminded me off the times I had with Miroku and he looked a lot like him, so it felt like I was with Miroku. It felt like I didn't miss a thing in my heart. What am I to do? But I decided to stay with him.  
  
It's been weeks and I forgot all about Miroku and concentrated on Hiroshi. I got to know him more and more. He was really sweet and he took care of me. He treated me the way Houshi-sama did. We started to be more than friends after months. He even asked me if he could court me [A/n: he's gonna ask her out! Oh my god! She's falling for another guy! No!] I accepted. We were both together like we were in love. Maybe we were in love. All the times we stayed together were wonderful. I loved him the way I loved Miroku. But I guess it was 'puppy love', but now I know this is real love for me.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I stayed with Sueko for months and I never seen Inu Yasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang for a long time. But I guess they can live with out me. I fell for Sueko. She was so gorgeous and getting to know her more made me fall in love with her. We've been dating for a long time now and I had forgotten Sango. I thought I was in love with Sueko and I know I am. The love I thought I was in with Sango but there was no way she could come back.  
  
I met her little brother and everything. Sueko's parents died when she was young. She needed someone always by her side. I accepted. I couldn't think to live without her, although I still missed Sango. Sueko reminded me off her, she was almost like Sango but not really because Sango was one of a kind. The memory of Sango tore my heart but I shouldn't feel sad because I will always have Sueko. I still missed Sango dearly but there was no way to get her back to me.  
  
Year later  
  
I fell in deeply in love with Sueko; I was going to propose to her on her birthday, which was in tomorrow. I was excited. I also have more good news. I met Inu Yasha and Kagome and they seemed to be happy. They finally told each other their feelings. Lucky, I never got to do that before Sango had left me. When I saw them again they cried and teared, I could tell they missed me so. I missed them too. Now they stay close to us and visit Sueko and me almost everyday.  
  
They were happy for me, and I was glad I met Sueko. I wouldn't be living and I would be living my life in pain after the tragedy of Sango. I went out with Sueko for a long time now and I thought it had to go somewhere so I could have a family with her. I knew she was ready so I decided to propose to her. I just wish it was two days already. I wish it was her birthday. I love her so much.  
  
Tomorrow we are going to have a party and I get to go and spend time with Sueko. It's her birthday party! I can't wait to give her present! A locket and I am going to propose to her. Now I am going to find cloths I am gonna wear for my babe... Because I love her so much! Inu Yasha and Kagome are coming tomorrow too see me and Sueko. It's going to be fun especially being with Sueko.  
  
Sango POV  
  
I am so in love... "I love you" is what I always say to Hiroshi and kiss him every morning, I already want to marry him since we been together for a year now. I love his family and I love him. I really liked his little sister. She was so sweet but she was a psychic. She was really cool. She also told me things I will do in the future. She said I will be happy with the person I really love! But the odd thing is...she said don't hurt my brother. I was kind of scared once she said that. Why would I hurt him? I love him, and only him. Some time soon I want him to propose to me. [A/n: don't you want to cry?! Sango? What happened to Miroku? He still loves you but he doesn't know you're alive!!!]  
  
It's tomorrow now and I am going to a party tonight, it's this girls 18 birthday party. I hear her boyfriend is very cute, but can't compare to Hiroshi. I get to go with my baby, Hiroshi. I can't wait and I already got my clothes ready. It is a white dress with a halter strap. I have beautiful looped earrings Hiroshi gave me and I am going to wear light pink lipstick for him. We love each other dearly.  
  
He is ready and he looks stunning. He wore a nice white flannel over his shirt to match with me. He wore white pants to. He is so cute! Now nothing can get in the way of our love, because true love is unbreakable. We are going there now.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Everything looks great and there are so much people at the party. Everyone is having a blast dancing and everything. Soon I get to propose, but first I will give her her gift, the locket. Inu Yasha and Kagome are here with me now and all four of us are having a blast also.  
  
I walked into the house and saw something that struck me. I teared. In my room I found the locket, it said SANGO on top of it. I miss her more than anything, and I knew in my heart I still loved her. If only she could come back. I put it around my neck and wiped away my tears and tried forgetting about her. I have to move on. So I went out of the house. I notice Inu Yasha and Kagome were talking to someone. They were crying and hugging someone that really looked familiar. I looked hard and I gasped as if I saw a ghost. I was so surprised. That girl looked a lot like Sango and it couldn't be. I started to cry again, she was with another guy that also tore my heart How can she still be alive? I thought to myself. No...  
  
I heard Sueko call me over. "Babe! Meet these new people."  
  
The couple looked at me. Sueko brought the girl over by me [Sango!] and introduced us. She looked at me as if she remembered me too, but she never mentioned anything in the past. has she forgotten about me? I thought. There were still tears from my eyes. Sango looked at me in surprised and she looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"You too talk and I'll go and get some drinks, be right back" Sueko said walking to the table.  
  
I starred at Sango as she glazed back at me.  
  
"S-s-sango?..." I asked  
  
"Yes that's me, you look familiar...have we met?" she responded  
  
My heart ripped and I had to put my hand over my chest to stop it from hurting.  
  
"Sango, it's me Miroku" I said... She looked at me like she just seen a ghost  
  
I couldn't help but sob in front of her...I hugged her and embraced her so close. She didn't hug me back. She kept her hand to her sides. When I broke from the hug I looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Sango, you're alive?! I can't believe it's you, I can't believe it's you..." I sobbed  
  
She starred away from me. She looked as if she doesn't know me any more. I didn't know what to do. I missed her so much and now she is back. All the things I thought and done now I can't so anything about it. I don't want to propose to Sueko anymore. I felt my heart say I still love Sango. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but cry harder.  
  
I hugged her again and still she never embraced me. It's like she doesn't remember me.  
  
"Sango" I pulled her chin up to face me "I still love you...I need you back Sango, I need you back" I said with tears dropping from my eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened as she said "no..." softly  
  
I kept on crying as I fell on my knees and looked at her.  
  
"Sango, I love you, why don't you love me back anymore, please Sango, I need you" I held her hands while I was on my knees and she looked down at me and listened. She started to cry too.  
  
"Mir---...Houshi-sama...it's not that easy, I love someone else now, I love someone else"  
  
If I knew she was still alive I would have had the chance to say I love you. If I knew she never leave me I wouldn't have been so miserable thinking of moving on. I can't believe she is alive... I notice now I still really love her. What am I to do now? Everything is messed up... My heart ripped and twisted and it was painful. I cried falling to the ground facing down. She walked away. It was too late...I lost her, I lost her  
  
[A/n: tear song that's playing at the end: perfect We lost it all, nothing lasts forever... I'm sorry I can't be perfect When it's just too late, we can't go back... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ......................................... DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET THE STORIE END LIKE THIS? NO WAY! THE COUPLES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANY BUT SANGO AND MIROKU! SO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! Please wait...Imma make another part...I need time to update it. Please don't think this is the end...TOO BE CONTINUED okay...hope you liked it...DID YOU CRY? Awe I want to too...well leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story, tell me what I need improvements on...well its late and I got to go...peace, Alojahz, much love, bye bye, [okay I'll go!] and Saianara! kiss 


End file.
